Life Seen in a different way in the ER
by ER LOVER
Summary: u have to read it lol....its the best


Life seen in a different way at the ER!  
  
It was the 4th of July and everything in the ER was going wrong. Weather was acting like a total bitch again, picking on everybody and Luka was recovering after hearing that his girlfriend Abby was having an affair with John Carter. Luka tried as hard as he could to block Carter's face out of his head and get on with his work but it was really hard. As he walked up to admin, he saw Carter and Abby holding hands and pashing. He couldn't bare to watch it any longer so he ran up to them and stretched his right fist out and threw a punch at Carter. Soon there was nothing but swearing and screaming coming from the scene. Security was called to assist and both Carter and Luka were separated from each other. As Security pulled Luka and Carter in separate directions, Luka full on screamed out " you fucking arsehole, all you wanted Abby for was sex and nothing else. Your nothing but a fucking desperado because you couldn't get a fuck.not even from your own mother because you are that desperate."  
  
Two hours later, the Emergency Room was filled with casualties and not enough staff. At that stage, Weather was ticked off because hardly anyone was there to assist. As Dr Pratt walked past Weather she asked where was everyone. Pratt replied back " well you see, firstly, Luka and Carter are at the police station and yeah well it's a public holiday" Weather interrupted Pratt once she heared the word "police station". "What the fuck do you mean Luka and Carter are at the POLICE STATION?" "Ummmm" Eavesdropping, Abby walked in front of Weather and Pratt sobbing. "It's all my fault, I knew I shouldn't have slept with Carter last week." "What the hell does that supposed to mean, do go on about your sex life here women, we have no fucken time for that shit" Weather replied back in a bitch sounding voice. "But that's the whole point why Carter and Luka are at the police station.jealousy" Pratt said. Just then there was an announcement on the PA system "Abby Lockhart to go to operating theatre 2 right now". Staring at each other's faces, Abby ran down the hallway down to the operating theatre 2. "What's happened now?" In a deep powerful man-like voice, a doctor screamed out "Abby, it's your mother, she's having a Cardiac arrest." Panicking, Abby rushed in, watching and yelling helplessly as the doctors were doing the best they could to save Abby's mother's life. "No mum! You cant leave me now.you haven't even seen me get married or have kids.....NOOOOOO!" A few sec's later, a doctor mimicked out "time of death, 18:45". Abby screamed and ran out of the theatre into the bathroom. It was there that she slammed the cubical door shut and locked her self in there screaming like a wild animal giving birth or something, then something struck her, wasn't she supposed to get her period like three weeks ago? Then she thought of what she did with Carter the month ago " Shit!" she screamed. "Who's in there?" Dr Corday said. "Fuck off and leave me alone" Abby replied. "Everything is going so wrong, I feel like getting pist" Next second, Elizabeth replied "me too" so you know what both Abby and Elizabeth opened the doors and walked out of the bathroom. Whilst they walked down the hallway, it was there that Elizabeth noticed Weather Pashing and caressing that Ambo officer again. Elizabeth and Weather looked at each other." I'm trying to have some privacy here bitch!!!" Elizabeth didn't say a word but instead pointed up towards a sign that said," this is a public place". As both Elizabeth and Abby walked out the door down the street to the local pub, Abby came across someone who looked like Luka as a cross dresser. "Umm hello, what the hell is that? Is that your boyfriend Luka" laughing in a childish way Elizabeth spat out. "More like my Ex" Abby laughed as she replied back.  
  
Meanwhile in the ER, things were steaming up between Weather and that new Ambo she met so she said in a confident voice" look, I've been thinking, lets go to a local hotel you know to like continue this because all these patients keep on like perving on our sexual play". "Yeah ok. So there, Weather and that hot looking chick of an ambo walking out of the hospital, hand in hand. As they were walking out, both came across Luka dressed up as a woman. "Hello ladies I want playtime, will you play me real tasty, I can roar" Next sec, Luka vomited all over the ground. "Looks like his drunk" Weather laughed," I've never seen him like that before, just leave him". So then both women continued walking in search of a local hotel. Sirens could be sounded everywhere in the surrounding area heading towards the County General Hospital. " Fuck, me" Luka screamed out. "Was that Luka?" Abby yelled out laughing like a maniac. Right at that moment, Elizabeth and Abby were having a humorous conversation but still Abby had thoughts about the sudden death of her mother and the possibility of an unwanted pregnancy. What was she going to do, was it right to talk to anyone about it like one of her closest pals Elizabeth? "So how are things between you and Luka?" Elizabeth asked Abby. Abby stunned and worried looked at Elizabeth and just sighed. "I slept with Carter and I don't think Luka will ever forgive me, I mean it was only like a one night stand, nothing more than that and really, it didn't mean anything to me." Abby muttered out in a distant voice. Then Elizabeth looked Abby in the eye and said, "why are you so worried about it then, if Luka cant accept that it didn't mean anything to you then probably his not worth having as your boyfriend. Who's better, Luka or Carter?" Not responding, Abby began to cry so Elizabeth put her arm around her trying to comfort her in a passionate, friend-like way." I think I'm pregnant with Carter's child, I'm a few weeks late" Abby said.  
  
Soon after that, Elizabeth took Abby back to the hospital for a pregnancy test, and it turned out positive. "I feel like killing my self, what if Luka finds out about this, he'll kill me." Turning, Elizabeth took Abby's hand and said, " not really, this will remain confidential, so I wont tell anyone but if you want to terminate this child, it's never too late". Thinking seriously about what Elizabeth said, Abby got off the bed and said, "I'd like to arrange for an abortion as soon as possible".  
  
Meanwhile, Wether and the other chick, came across a stingy hotel at the back streets of a Chicago ally way and thought to them selves 'this was good' so went in to register for a bedroom with a double bed for the night. "Hello sexy ladies, how can I help you?" the assistant behind the counter said. "Yeah look buddy, I want a bedroom with a double bed for my girlfriend and I tonight, so you got any?" Weather said in a sexy voice while kissing her girlfriend on the neck. Looking very disappointed, the man got rid off his 'sexy- pick up voice' and put a key in Weather's right hand that said " room 666, you are not alone, we are all Leso's". Then after she walked off in search of this bedroom.  
  
Back at the ER, Carter had returned from the police station looking for Abby. He searched every inch of the hospital before he came to the maternity ward; it was there he saw Abby walk out of a room crying. As fast as he could, Carter ran to Abby's aid and said, "I heard about your mother, I'm so sorry, I know I should've been there to help you but yeah you know what like Luka is always like, trying to always make me get the blame for something I didn't do. "Leave me alone!" Abby screamed as she pulled away from Carter leaving him standing there in the middle of the isle. He stared at the room that Abby had come out of. On the door it read, "Come for a free pregnancy test". It didn't take long for Carter to figure out what had happened so he again went in search looking for Abby. "Elizabeth, have you seen Abby, I really need to talk to her, it's really important." Carter yelled once he saw Elizabeth at the other side of the Isle. Elizabeth walked towards where Carter was standing and said to him "come with me to my office", so Carter followed her. "What's happened, is she pregnant?" Not saying anything, the expression on Elizabeth's face was like she had just been in an Earthquake or something. Just then, Abby knocked on the door and stepped in. "Why didn't you fucking tell me that you were pregnant?" Cater yelled at the top is voice at Abby. At that very same moment, Dr Romano walked in and said, " Will you fucking well keep your bloody voice down Carter. There are patients here who are trying to recover from illness and operations." All of them were looking at each other as though it was a funeral. "I think it would be best if all of you left and Abby you stay here" Elizabeth said. As Carter closed the door behind him, Elizabeth said " don't worry about him, or Carter, all men are barstards, they love their sex but never worry about precautions do they?" Abby gave a fake laugh and snort like a pig. "If you ask me, men are just these animals who love their dicks, that's why they're well known as 'Dickheads'.  
  
To be continued people!!!!! 


End file.
